A magic relationship(Male reader X Luka) part 1
by JackDroid1999
Summary: You are a guy who finds a weird Octopus creature thing and you take it home with you but when it turns into a girl then what do you do? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

This is a Crack-Idea I wrote In half an hour. It's a part little mermaid and part something else I don't know. Don't judge me its just a story I wrote in half an hour and if you like it then please Leave a comment below. Thank you.

You stand there on the beach examining a soft, pink squishy pink substance. It was wet and smells like Tuna. You thought to yourself  
"What is this thing?"  
You lift it up and she on it what looks like a human face. it had two big blue eyes, lips with a mouth, a tongue and even tentacles that look like hair. You once again thought to yourself  
"I need to help it."  
You run back to your car and put it into a beach pail and just as it did it said in a sweet and angelic voice  
"Help me..."  
You were shocked it can talk but you still try to help it and grab a bottle of water from the Dashboard. As soon as you run back you opened the creature's mouth and started pouring water into it. You asked the thing  
"Are you OK?"  
The thing only nodded and you think about what to do about it for a few minutes while pacing.  
"Maybe I should leave it back at the beach..."  
Then you shake your head and think  
"What are you thinking! This thing will never survive!"  
You pace some more and think  
"OK, I think its a squid and I need to take it home I guess."  
You take it to the pail to the shotgun seat, buckle it in and you start driving home. In the middle of driving, you ask it  
"What is your name?"  
The think said  
"L-L-Luka..."  
You nodded and said  
"of course."  
As you get back home you put Luka in the bathtub and as you went to get some food you said  
"Stay there! I'll be right back!"  
You checked the kitchen for anything and you only got tuna. you said to yourself  
"Man I really need to go shopping. nethermind tuna it is I guess."  
You bring the Tuna back to it and you also grab a spoon just in case. You sit at the end of the bathtub as Luka was blowing bubbles in the bathtub water. you start giving her a spoonful of Tuna and a piece falls into the water. as soon as it did. she began to sniff the water and like a shark grabbed the piece of tuna in her mouth and she starts eating it like a psychopath. she said  
"More!"  
She walked the bowl out of your hands as for it to fall into the bathtub and she gobbles it up as fast as possible. 3.5 seconds to be exact. You sit there dumbfounded and ask her  
"What are you?"  
The squid thing replied with  
"I don't know?"  
You gave a smile and said  
"OK."  
The squid girl jumped out and tackled you holding onto your wet shirt. her suction cups latch onto your t-shirt and she stares upwards into your eyes. she starts blushing and said while getting off  
"Sorry."  
You sat there smiling and chuckling and told her  
"No worries."  
After about to hours of searching what is she but no results you started getting into bed and Luka rather be sleeping in your bed than sleep in the bathtub. You accepted it and let her sleep in there.  
As you laid on your back Luka got on top of your chest and circled for a few seconds and you said to her  
"Goodnight Luka,"  
she said to you  
"Goodnight Master."  
You thought to yourself  
"Master?"  
while going to sleep.

2 weeks later...

after two weeks of Luka staying there she started making herself at home (and what you mean by making herself at home you mean wrecking everything (But you don't mind)). you cant invite your friend over which is a loss but you and Luka are getting pretty close (Wink, Wink) and one night Luka crawled on top of you trying to sleep and she asked  
"Master?"  
You asked  
"Yes?"  
Tako Luka said  
"M-Master I -I l-l-l-l-love..."  
She stopped herself while turning redder than a tomato and she was sizzling your chest. You finished what she was trying to say and told her  
"Luka... I love you too."  
Luka smiled and said  
"I love you master."  
She fell asleep on you and as you think to yourself as you sleep  
"Is it right to love a squid?"

The next morning...  
As you wake you started noticing something different. There was Luka's cheeks, her mouth, her eyes, and her feet... Wait, What?!  
You quickly got up and realize She's A Human Now!


	2. Chapter 2

You stand there dumbfounded as a young, Pink haired, chalk white skinned Girl was sleeping under the sheets on top of you. Luka starts waking up and saw your shocked and confused face and asked  
"What's wrong master?"  
She slowly starts realizing what's wrong when she sees she has a hand. Then she sees the other and then she sees she has feet and starts piecing it together. When she realized what happened she started screaming with her hands on her cheeks and she tries getting out of bed with the sheets on her body but she doesn't know how to walk and instead falls down. You jumped out of bed and said  
"Luka are you OK?"  
Luka could not say a word as she face was flat on the floor and she only mumbled. You helped her up and sat her on the bed. You asked again  
"Luka are you OK?"  
Luka said  
"I don't know why this is happening"  
You sat there and told her  
"Don't worry We'll solve this."  
You then notice she has a tattoo on her left arm that says  
"ad quos spectat, haec est mulier de France qui in centum annos pro libertate et vendidit anima eius divitiae et gloria. Quæ est in polypus, et non solum qui diligunt eam in hac forma possit mutare ad se Humanum sit mulier."  
You have no idea what this means but you decided to figure this out later as you were distracted at the moment. she starts latching onto you and the sheet fell revealing she was wearing nothing underneath. you both turn very red as she tries to cover herself. you then get up and told her  
"Stay here. I'll get you some clothes."  
You have no woman's clothing so you just got her a T-shirt, shorts, some undergarments, and a baseball cap. you laid it on the bed and Luka just sat there and said  
"Um.. do you mind going... because..."  
You turn red and said  
"Oh yeah, Right.. sorry about that. Please come out when you're ready.."  
and then leave the room and shut the door.

5 Minutes later...

She came out wearing the clothes and she did not look too feminine but still in your eyes she looked just as beautiful. You thought to yourself  
"I'd better get her some clothes but I can leave her alone. I guess I have to take her with me."  
You grabbed the car keys and told Luka  
"Come on Luka were going to get you some clothes."  
Luka started following you to the car and as you both got in she asked in a cute voice  
"Could you help me put my seat buckle on?"  
You blushed and said  
"yes."  
and you buckled her in before buckling yourself in and driving to the store.  
As you were driving Luka asked  
"Why am I a human now?"  
You did not know how to answer it but you just told her  
"It's probably something but I don't know. But you'll be fine OK."  
Luka smiled, pulled some hair away from her face and said  
"OK."

5 Minutes later...

At the store, You bring Luka a bunch of clothes including Shirts, shorts, pants, skirts, dresses, hats, bows, socks, shoes and even undergarments and you tell her to go into the changing room which she said  
"OK, Master I'll be right back."  
She went inside and you saw your two friends Kaito and Len showed up and you flushed pale with worriedness. Kaito said  
"Hey man."  
You turned over and said  
"Hey, guys."  
Len asked you  
"Hey, man are you OK? You look worried and pale."  
Kaito continued with  
"yeah man, you look like you need a doctor."  
You said to them  
"A doctor. that's a great idea! do you know any good ones because..."  
Before you can finish Luka popped her head out and said  
"Hey Master, can you help me zip my dress on?"  
Kaito asked  
"Hey man who is that chick?"  
You told them  
"that's Luka. She's currently staying at my place at this time."  
You then turned to Luka and said  
"Come on I'll help you."  
She walked out wearing a short floral printed dress with a pair of boots and a floral hair bow. she turned around and moved her hair revealing the zipper which you zipped up.  
She turned around, smiled and said  
"Thank you, master."  
she then asks after twirling around  
"Do I look good?"  
You told her  
"You look great."  
She smiles and Kaito asked you  
"Hey, man can I talk to you for a minute."  
You said  
"Sure."  
and you and Kaito go a few feet away as Luka tries on more clothes and he told you  
"Dude I think you have a chance with her!"  
You told him  
"What?!"  
Len joins in and said to you  
"Yeah man, I think she likes you. I have an idea."  
You and Kaito ask  
"What?"  
and Len said to you  
"My sister is having a party this weekend. why don't you come with your girl and we can all hang out."  
You blushed but said  
"OK."  
Len said  
"Great. we'll see you there."  
They both walked off and now you have to prepare Luka for a party.


End file.
